Over the last few years, there has been a significant increase in the number of electronic activities, particularly online and mobile activities due to widespread use of smartphone, tablet computers, laptop computers and electronic computing devices in general. Therefore, identifying and preventing unauthorized exposure of users' electronic information, and ensuring the security of electronic activities is crucial. While it may not be feasible to perpetually ascertain the veracity of the multitude of network devices/networks, device locations and applications stored on the devices associated with all electronic activities, the present invention provides a novel method of employing historical data to identify potential exposure and mitigate potential exposure by dynamically escalating authentication requirements, in real-time.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.